A convention card-receiving connector is equipped with an eject mechanism for ejecting a card from the connector. A typical eject mechanism comprises a plastic push button for manual actuation by a user which is attached to the end of an ejection rod. The push button is attached to the end of the ejection rod by a plastic piece integrally connected to the end of the ejection rod and a spring member which resiliently connects the push button to the plastic piece and which allows the push button to move between two functional positions relative to the rod (see for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos.9-167654, 10-144393 and other publications). To eject a card, the push button is in a first, operative position, aligned with the ejection rod, which position allows the actuation of the ejection rod and ejection of the card. When the card is in use and ejection is not desired, the push button is moved to its inoperative position, out of alignment with the ejection rod, by inclining the push button against the spring member,. The above-described conventional eject mechanism requires the plastic piece and the spring member in addition to the push button and the ejection rod. These parts increase the number of parts to be assembled, the number of assembling steps and, accordingly, the manufacturing costs associated with the connector.